Talk:Bullying
I dont think the size of the student matters. It states that the bullying in game is size dependant. I don't think that is true. Now I have a saved mess about game on Chapter 2, and every time I go into other cliques turf on campus, I find that the smaller clique members are most aggressive. Where as the bigger students like Damon and Bif hardly bother me. In fact in all the time I have had the game I have never been shoved, insulted or physically bullied by Bif once and when hanging with the Preppies, I have never seen him insult or torment a non clique student or Nerd who walks down the pathway which leads to Harrington House. Damon will bother you, but it is rare. I find that Kirby and Dan are the most aggressive of the lot. The same goes for Wade and Davis during Chapter 1. But then again every member of the Bullies clique are aggressive during Chapter 1. Also I have a question on another thing, has anyone ever seen Algernon spray a tag on the wall? Dan the Man 1983 20:17, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Really? Because as soon as my standing with the Jocks drops below 45%, Damon attacks me on the spot when I'm near the gym. And the smaller clique members are easier to intimidate than the others. If you've only passed English 1 and argue with them, Dan and Kirby will back down, but all the bigger jocks will demand being paid off. I can't respond one way or another about Bif because I don't really mess with the Preppies much. McJeff 22:27, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::Every time I go near the gym it is either Kirby or Dan who tries and bullies me. I think Bullying in the game does not depend on size. It depends on clique standing. Dan the Man 1983 23:41, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I have observed that Kirby and Dan are more aggressive than other jocks. Bo is also more aggressive than the tall jocks. Damon is very territorial so he attacks when jimmy's standing with jocks is below 50%. But when Jimmys standing with jocks is exactly 50% Dan and Kirby are most aggressive followed by Bo. But they are still not more tough. They are just more hostile.-Hunter(Talk/ ) 08:17, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Bullying Adults i have in the past been able to bully adults, usually the rich residents, i start off by insulting them then taunting them then very rarely they can be physically humiluated, has anyone else been able to do this Alanmk5 01:53, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. I've been able to taunt the adults before. Usually i can slap them or twist their arm, but sometimes I can do more than that. This is kinda rare. MrWoof 15:14, November 10th, 2009 Did my own spading on something. Earlier I decided to test something in game. I fought Russell 5 times and got him down to the red, and decided to physically bully him. However I noticed that Jimmy only ever does the one bullying move on Russell and thats the "Push and trip - Jimmy puts his leg behind the other boy's legs, and pushes him over backwards." I feel we should state this in the page. A logical reason why he does not do the others, such as the handshake and twist arm, is that he is not strong enough. I don't know the reasoning why Jimmy does not do the knee to the hamstrings one on Russel, maybe because Russell won't keel over that easily. Anyone got any comments on this? Dan the Man 1983 05:33, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Tried it a few more times, still the same thing happens, I am gonna add this to the page. Dan the Man 1983 03:13, November 12, 2009 (UTC) The phrase "bully" Ron makes a good point with his last edit to the article, so I think we should change the phrase bully to something else, how does aggressor sound? Dan the Man 1983 16:28, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : It is already used at various sections (Aggressor vs. Victims). Better change to not confused between Bully and the Bullies clique RonBWL 17:26, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Agreed. When people read "bully", it can confuse them with Bullies. Ew, Bogwash? It doesn't exist on the audio files...do you think the difference lies in the localization, or between Bully and Bully: Scholarship Edition? Hua Xiong 16:28, February 2, 2012 (UTC) : I'm nearly positive I've heard Trent say it in the PAL version of Scholarship Edition on the Xbox. I'm not so sure they'd go to the trouble of localising something like this, though—maybe the audio is to be found elsewhere? It wouldn't be the first time one of the files was incorrectly labelled. - Neroli (leave a message) 19:15, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ::It also wouldn't be the first speech line that couldn't be located in the files. Remember the discussions over Hal's "After Russel's done hitting you I'm gonna sit on you" and Otto's "Fuck my life"? Or the way only Mr. Martin's mission/errand dialogue exists in his data file folder and all his other speech files are missing. Jeff (talk| ) 19:41, February 2, 2012 (UTC)